


Prelude to a New Life

by FantasyImmortal



Series: The World of Vampires [1]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Biting, Blood Drinking, Drunk Sex, F/M, Language, Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 14:39:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10923894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasyImmortal/pseuds/FantasyImmortal
Summary: Saeran's body was starting to warn him that he needed to bite someone and soon. Sitting at a bar he found no one of interest until he was starting to leave and an interest walked into the door.





	Prelude to a New Life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SaeranLover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaeranLover/gifts).



                I sat in the corner of the bar sipping at the whiskey in my glass, my eyes shifting over the crowd. _Not a very lively bunch tonight._ I ran my tongue along the pointed tip of one of my fangs. Pain was starting to set in and I knew I needed to bite someone soon. A bloodbag wouldn’t ease this pain, it was one of the downsides of being a “new-age” vampire. “Who would’ve thought we evolved.” I chuckled to myself as I put my chin in my hand while I held up my glass with the other. I spun the glass around, the ice cubes inside clinking against each other as the light gleamed through the deep auburn color of the liquor.

                Bringing the rim of the glass to my lips I threw my head back and finished what was left. Feeling pain in my fangs again I slammed the glass onto the table. I stood up abruptly and turned towards the entrance of the bar but immediately froze. A woman had just walked in and her eyes looked red as if she had been crying. Seeing her distress I smiled as I sat back down in my seat while she took her own at the bar.

                Getting the waitress’s attention for another round I watched the woman at the bar while she slammed down a shot with no lime or anything to chase down the flavor of her poison. _Interesting._ The waitress sauntered over a few minutes later and put a new glass of whiskey on the table in front of me. I waited a few seconds for her to leave and when she didn’t I looked up at her.

                “Is there _anything_ else I can get you?”

                “No.” I grabbed the glass and started to bring it to my lips. The waitress however stayed where she stood. “You’re blocking my view. Get lost.” Her shoulders flinched as if I had hit her and clutching her serving tray to her chest she quickly turned and walked away but not before I heard a hiccup from her. “Whatever.” I muttered as I watched her rush to the kitchen.

                I looked at the woman that had initially caught my interest. The bartender was serving her another shot which, like the first, she threw back with no chaser. It was then I noticed some men glancing in her direction. Clenching my jaw I grabbed my glass and got up from my seat to walk up to the bar.

                When I placed my glass on the counter the woman looked over at me. A blush had started to rise to her cheeks from the alcohol she was consuming. She turned in her seat and smiled kindly at me. I cocked my eyebrow as I looked over her head at the men that were eyeing her. Their gazes darted around the bar before they turned their backs to me. _Yeah, she’s mine. Back the fuck off._

                “Why are men fucking assholes?”

                I blinked a few times at her question. Her eyes were glazing over as the alcohol started to hit her all at once. She widened her eyes as she looked at me, waiting for me to respond.

                “Sseriously. Men are dicks!” She reached out and grabbed the glass from my hand. Bringing it to her lips she started to sip the whiskey inside.

                “Well isn’t it rather bitchy to steal a drink that wasn’t offered?” I asked her leaning against the bar and smiling at her brashness.

                “Hhmm?” She held up the glass and realization flashed across her face. “Oh god! I’m ssorry.” She quickly put the glass down and reached for her already empty shot glass and titled it back as if it was full. “I…I think I need to go home….”

                “I’ll help you.” I said with a smile as I put my arm around her to help steady her. I paid her tab and helped her out of the bar. “And you live where, princess?”

                She held up her hand and waved it. “Over in thhat direction…”

                _Helpful._ I pressed my tongue against my fangs as I felt them throb with pain when I suddenly heard her pulse as she leaned against me practically passed out. “Fuck it.” Lifting her up into my arms I started walking towards the nearest hotel.

                The clerk behind the counter eyed us before he gave me a room near the top floor. With a wink he gave me the keycard for the room. I walked over to the elevator and shifted her awkwardly to press the button for the correct floor. Once the elevator started moving she began to stir in my arms. I put her feet down when she started to kick her legs. She grabbed a fistful of my clothes before pulling me down towards her. He lips pressed against mine before she quickly pulled back. I licked my lips, the lingering taste of alcohol spreading across my tongue.

                “I don normally do thiss… I jusss want to forghet that fucker.”

                The smile that I had been holding back spread across my lips and one of my fangs started to show. I held her face in my hands and backed her up against the wall of the elevator. “Done.” Her eyes widened as I crashed my lips against hers and kissed her fervently.

                The elevator sounded off with a ring, signaling the correct floor. Pulling her towards me I pulled back from the kiss as she clutched at my clothes. When the doors opened there was an elderly couple that stood on the other side.

                The older woman held a hand to her chest in disgust while her partner put his arm around her. “Oh get the fuck over it. It’s probably not the worst you’ve seen in your worn-out lives.” I rushed past them and hurried to the room.

                I put the keycard in the door and she rushed inside while pulling her shirt over her head. I walked in after her and kicked the door closed. I looked at her standing there, in her pants and bra, her hair a slight mess as she breathed heavily. I reached out grabbing her wrist. Pulling her I slammed her back against the door and lifted her up. Without missing a beat she wrapped her legs around my waist while wrapping her arms around my neck.

                I kissed down her neck, the sound of her pulse ringing loudly in my ears. I closed my eyes and inhaled her scent before opening my mouth and sinking my fangs deep into her skin. She hissed in pain but didn’t try to push me away. I pressed her against the door harder as I started to drink. It was the most delicious blood I had ever tasted and I reveled in the intoxicating sweetness.

                I pulled back, inhaling a deep breath to take in the smell of her blood along with the taste of it still on my tongue. With a growl I pulled away from the door and threw her on the bed. I could feel an animalistic need taking over and made quick work shredding the rest of her clothes from her body.

                Blood from my bite trickled down her skin as she sat up and I couldn’t tear my eyes away from it. She started to put her hand up to her neck and I reached out quickly to stop her. She tilted her head back with a sigh as I brought her wrist to my lips and lick the thin, sensitive skin.

                “Mmmm…”

                Her moan caused my body to shiver slightly and I closed my eyes focusing on her sweet sounds. She surprised me when she pulled her hand away and started to reach for the button of my pants. It could’ve been the alcohol or the emotional pain of whoever it was that had hurt her but her boldness was extremely erotic. While she messed with the zipper of my pants I ran a hand up the inside of her thigh before running a finger up and down the slit of her pussy, finding her already wet.

                I inserted two fingers as she reached into my pants and grabbed my cock. Normally women would be afraid of me by this point but she moaned before she bit her lip and started to pump her hand. “Fuck!” Pulling her hand away I pushed her back against the bed and settled between her legs.

                She put her hands around me and dug her nails into my back as I thrust my cock fully into her. Her urgency matched my own and I pressed my lips to hers as I started to fuck her hard and fast. I pulled back from the kiss and ran my tongue over my bite marks before puncturing her skin again. She cried out but not in the normal scream I would hear from a woman. She was getting pleasure from it.

                I could feel her muscles tightening around me as she wrapped her legs around me and lifted her hips. meeting my thrusts half why while simultaneously changing the angle. It didn’t take too much longer for her to cum around me and when she did she held onto me as if her life depended on it. The intensity of her drive had caught me off guard and I sank my fangs into again as came as well.

                She panted and looked up at me with half-lidded eyes, looking thoroughly satisfied. Her eyes fluttered closed as she started to come down from her high. Her hands fell limply at her sides and her breathing began to even out. I got up off the bed and lit up a cigarette while stripping the rest of my clothes off.

                I glanced over at her naked form and watched her breasts rise and fall with her even breathing. Never had I seen a human with a drive to match that of a vampire. I smirked as I wondered who it was that had released this gem from his grasp. I turned around to look out the window, the lights of the city glinting back at me. “She’d make one hell of a vampire.” I said absentmindedly before stopping and looking over my shoulder at the woman. _One hell of a vampire indeed._

                I snuffed out what was left of the cigarette before walking back over to the bed slowly. I held up my hand and broke the skin. I watched my blood start to well up from the wound before it closed. “Saeyoung is going to kill me.” I bit my wrist and sucked some of my blood into my mouth before leaning over her and pressing my lips to hers.

                Some of my blood dribbled from the corner of her lips as she coughed the rest of it down. When I knew that she had swallowed majority of it I covered her nose and mouth. She feebly tried to turn away from me and push my hand away but after a few minutes her body went limp. I leaned in and kissed her cheek before whispering in her ear. “Welcome to your new life, princess.”


End file.
